monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chance
Chance is 1 of the 2 types of card-drawing spaces in Monopoly. Chance cards are orange and are placed near the Go space. A Chance card is more likely (than a Community Chest card) to move players, often with lethal consequences (especially due to the Advance To Boardwalk card). Traditionally, the question marks placed on the Chance spaces around the board are pink, blue, and red, in that order. Space Locations *1st Space: Between Oriental Avenue and Vermont Avenue. *2nd Space: Between Kentucky Avenue and Indiana Avenue. *3rd Space: Between Short Line and Park Place. Cards The text on each card in the current (as of Sept. 2008) U.S. Standard Edition (the "Atlantic City Edition") is as follows. Differences in one or more previous US editions appear in {braces} (where actual texts were mostly in various sizes of ALL CAPS, and when in upper and lower case might be strangely capitalized--e.g., "pay owner Twice the Rental"--though none of these peculiarities is noted below). Art in one or more of those editions is described in . Differences in the UK standard edition should appear in brackets. * Advance to "Go". (Collect $200) (Mr. Monopoly hops on both feet.) * Advance to Illinois Ave. {Avenue}. If you pass Go, collect $200. {Second sentence omitted.} (Mr. Monopoly has tied a cloth bundle onto his cane to make a bindle, carried over his right shoulder, and is smoking a cigar) * Advance to St. Charles Place. If you pass Go, collect $200. (Mr. Monopoly hurries along, hauling a little boy by the hand) * Advance token to nearest Utility. If unowned, you may buy it from the Bank. If owned, throw dice and pay owner a total 10 times the amount thrown. (Mr. Monopoly trudges along with a huge battleship token on his back) * Advance token to the nearest Railroad and pay owner twice the rental to which he/she {he} is otherwise entitled. If Railroad is unowned, you may buy it from the Bank. (There are 2 of these.) ''(At lower left, Mr. Monopoly carries a large flatiron token with two hands; at upper right a railroad crossing is seen) * Bank pays you dividend of $50. (With his feet up on a telephone-bearing desk, Mr. Monopoly leans back in an overstuffed chair, blowing cigar smoke rings) * Get out of Jail Free. This card may be kept until needed, or traded/sold. {This card may be kept until needed or sold/traded. Get Out of Jail Free.}{The first sentence is much smaller than the second} ''(Mr. Monopoly, in close-fitting one-piece prison stripes, is literally kicked out) * Go Back Three {3} Spaces. (Mr. Monopoly is hauled back by a cane hooked around his neck) {Presumably an allusion to amateur nights at theaters} * Go to Jail. Go directly to Jail. Do not pass GO, do not collect $200. (A truncheon-carrying policeman in a dark-colored uniform hauls a surprised Mr Monopoly along by the feet) * Make general repairs on all your property: For each house pay $25, For each hotel {pay} $100.(Consulting a "How to Fix It" brochure, a hammer-wielding Mr. Monopoly sits astride a house not much larger than he is; it buckles under his weight) * Pay poor tax of $15 (His trouser pockets pulled out to show them empty, Mr. Monopoly spreads his hands) (The video game version replaces this with ''Speeding fine $15, ''reportedly also in the UK version.) * Take a trip to Reading Railroad. {Take a ride on the Reading. Advance token and} If you pass Go, collect $200. (Mr. Monopoly rides astride the TOOTing engine of a train) * Take a walk on the Boardwalk. Advance token to Boardwalk. {Board Walk in both sentences} (Mr. Monopoly, a smallish dog hung over one arm, with the other pushes a squalling baby in a small pram; behind them, birds fly in the sky above a low fence) * You have been elected Chairman of the Board. Pay each player $50. (A newsboy shouts an Extra with Mr. Monopoly's headshot on its front page) * Your building {and} loan matures. Receive {Collect} $150. {Up until the 1980s a "building and loan" was a financial institution.} ''(Mr. Monopoly joyfully embraces an apparent wife) * You have won a crossword competition. Collect $100. ''{Not in the deck} Category:Card spaces Category:Cards Category:Spaces